


Boys

by lowkeystyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe, Chaptered, Cheating, Confused Louis, Consensual Underage Sex, Curiosity, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Harry in Panties, Harry is a Tease, Jealousy, Lace Panties, Loneliness, Love/Hate, M/M, Naughty Harry, Power Bottom Harry, Secret Relationship, Teenage Harry, Top Louis, Twenty-Something Louis, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Virgin Harry, Worship, Young Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeystyles/pseuds/lowkeystyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a rebellious sixteen year old, always out with boys, always getting his way, a foster kid who always seemed to have an empty lonely feeling inside him, Louis is a former foster kid he left his foster home when he turned of age and never looked back know he's finishing his college studies and spends most of his time with his girlfriend.</p><p> When Harry's foster mom has to leave out of state for an emergency concerning her job, She asks Louis who she used to take care of to help him out with Harry, Louis agrees since he feels like he owes her because she got him out of trouble multiple times but later figures out that this might be the best/worst situation of his life.. </p><p>AU: Louis a very intelligent "straight" 28 year old who is finishing college gets stuck with 16 year old smart mouth harry who happens to be gay and takes a sudden interest in Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! this is my first story here and some parts are somewhat inspired by scenes from the 1997 film "Lolita" which is also a book by Vladimir Nabokov.

" I got to go if I'm not back in 10 minutes Julie is going to freak out like she always does" Harry says to Zayn while throwing the half smoked blunt to the floor and stepping on it, his eyes looked tired and red.  
"Wait'', Zayn says standing up from the park bench and making his way towards Harry, he puts his hand on his waist and brings him close to smell him, "you fucking stink of weed man, here I have cologne in my car let me go get it" 

Harry's phone suddenly vibrates, he checks to see who it is and see's that his foster mom texted him, 

Julie: Where are you? you're past curfew!

He rolls his eyes and whispers to himself "I'm going fuck" and locks his phone. Zayn comes back with a small bottle of cologne, he sprays it on himself then on his wrists, he later rubs it on Harry's neck Harry watches him carefully and pulls him by his black leather jacket closer to him and breathes into his ear, "Thank you babe" and gives him a small wet peck on his cheek and walks away. The thing is Harry knows Zayn has a obvious crush on him and he loves teasing him for it, he doesn't know if he wants to be with Zayn exactly but he knows he loves having this control on him even though he has that sweet, innocent appearance to him he knows he isn't any of those two things.

He gets home pretty quickly since he lives close to the park. "Where have you been I texted you!" Julie says annoyed. "In the park with Zayn I told you didn't I?"  
"No you didn't" she says  
"Hmm weird I thought I did well oops sorry" he says in a uninterested tone.  
"You should be, anyways I have to talk to you about something important so listen please" she motions Harry to sit. But he stands waiting for her to start talking.  
"Okay I'm going to be gone For 3 weeks I'm leaving to New York for some work I'm leaving in 2 days and I called someone so they can stay with you " she says  
"Julie I don't need a babysitter! im almost 17 I can take care of myself" he half yells he can't fully scream at her because ,well even though she is just a foster parent because she receives a paycheck each month and she's probably going with her boyfriend for those 3 weeks and she doesn't give any shits about him he still has a somewhat respect for her.  
"I know but if you get into any trouble that shit will reflect on me and they'll know I'm gone so I need you to stay out of trouble just for these 3 weeks"  
Of course can't make you look bad thought Harry sarcastically.  
"Alright who is babysitting?" He asks  
"It's a boy I used to be his foster parent before he became 18 his name is Louis, he is around 28 now" she says

"When is he coming by?" He says  
"He will be here Thursday morning, I'm leaving early around 4am to catch a flight so he'll be here around that time as well" she tells Harry  
"Alright fine" he says "fine?" she asks confused, "no arguing from you that's a first"


End file.
